This invention relates to methods for regulating plant growth and for enhancing plant flowering and fruiting by application of certain trihalo substituted cyclopropane compounds. More particularly, it relates to the regulation of plant growth utilizing 1,2,2-trihalo substituted cyclopropane 1-carboxylic acid compounds and derivatives thereof.
A wide variety of substituted cyclopropane-type compounds are known in the art. European Pat. No. 136,615A, describes certain 1-methylaminocyclopropane 1-carboxylic acid derivatives taught to be useful as plant growth regulators. Popoff, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,453, disclose certain dichlorocyclopropyl carboxylic acids which, among other disclosed compounds, are described collectively as useful for agricultural chemicals, lubricants, oil additives and pharmaceuticals; 2,2-dichlorocyclopropane-1-carboxylic acid is described as particularly useful as a flame retardant. Fayter, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,202, describe certain 2-vinyl(or 2-ethyl)-1-cyano(aryl)cyclopropane-1-carboxylates which are said to be useful as plant growth regulators. The preparation of 1,2,2-trichlorocyclopropane carboxylic acid has been reported by D'yakoaov, et al., in J. Org. Chem. USSR, 3, 256 (1967).
That certain trihalosubstituted cyclopropane compounds can be utilized to regulate the growth of various plant species is heretofore known. An object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a novel method of plant growth regulation employing certain trihalosubstituted cyclopropanes and related compounds.